


The Art of Design.

by binxbuff



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binxbuff/pseuds/binxbuff
Summary: when tattoos bring out feelings of both questioning and devotion.





	The Art of Design.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little writing inspired by hyojongs love for tattoos and my desire for a new one.

The cigarette smoke makes hazy patterns in the streaks of light that make its way through the half drawn blinds of the parlor and the humid heat makes the sweat run down the straight line of Hui’s spine beneath his thin t-shirt. The whirling of the machine makes him nervous but he wanted to come, to see how it works with his very eyes and why it is so much of an addiction to the other man. There’s no denying the beauty of the artists movements as he gracefully maneuvers the needle between his fingers, the concentration he puts into his work and Hui thinks it’s not really any different from crafting a song.

If Hyojong feels any pain as the artist presses the needle beneath his skin he does not show it other than the slight bunching of his eyebrows that Hui recognizes as deep concentration he has seen in the other when he’s normally deep in thought surrounding the creation of song lyrics or when he’s deep inside Hui. 

Hyojong has decided to get two today, the first one a minimalist set of three interwoven circles on his lower back. The second is a simple one, a small H on the right of his waist next to the deep curve of his muscle that Hui had licked on his journey downwards that morning. 

Hyojong stares at him as the last vertical line of the H is finished and the tattooist cleans it up and applies the clear wrap to the wound and Hui smiles back at him fondly his eyes creasing in the corners like moons. The tattooist goes to wash his hands and clean up and directs them to the counter when they’re ready to pay. Hyojong gets up, grabs Hui’s chin between the v of his thumb and index finger and plants a sloppy kiss onto Hui’s full lips before trailing after the tattooist and pulling his card out from his wallet to pay. 

The H had been a natural progression in their relationship and Jinho had passed comments about forever and permanent and serious and it hadn’t freaked Hui out because it wasn’t like it was his full name and date of birth, just a little H that could mean anything to anyone who saw it. Hyojong has whispered the same words of forever and permanent into his right ear as Hui was pressed to his chest and riding his cock in earnest, slow and circular the grind searing sparks of pleasure down his spine with Hyojong gripping his hips as he muttered his filthy promises. 

Wooseok had joked that people would think the H was for Hyuna and it made Hui’s stomach bubble in jealously at the thought because even though he loved her as they all did and she had helped and supported the group there was no denying that she and Hyojong looked good together. They complemented each other’s unique otherness that was compelling, eye catching and attractive to people and prompted fans to speculate on the nature of their relationship. The other members would laugh and joke about it just to annoy him and Hyojong had whispered his reassurances and pressed kisses against his lips at every opportunity. 

The humid air hits as they walk the short distance from the tattoo shop to Hui’s car and the beads of sweat starts to form on his lower back as Hyojong’s fingers brush against his at his side. 

Hyojong plays with the soft hair on the nape of Hui’s neck as they wait for the air-con to cool down the car. “Just so you know it’s always been you and always will be” Hyojong states firmly as his fingers travel from his nape to curl around his jaw and Hui smiles and goes to nip at the thumb that works it’s way between his lips the words forever and permanent hang unspoken but acknowledged between them.


End file.
